Stranded
by MusicDisney
Summary: Thrish books Austin and the gang on a cruise around the word. All goes well until the boat sunk. The gang floated to safety and now have to look after themselves on a deserted island. Auslly and Trez.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

I walked into the practice room to see Ally working on a new song. I couldn't help myself but stare at her, the most beautiful girl in the world. You see, I've always liked ally but I knew she wouldn't return because she had a boyfriend, Dallas.

"I know this little chapel on the boulevard, We can go-"

I cut her off by cheering, it was a great song.

Ally's POV

I was singing a song I wrote for Austin when I heard applauding. I looked up and saw that it was Austin.

"That was great Ally" he said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So..." He said.

Conversations have always been awkward since I started dating Dallas.

" I have to go watch the store" I said while walking down the stairs.

Thrish's POV

I walking out of the food court when I saw it. Dallas and a girl kissing. He was cheating on Ally!

I knew no one was going to believe me if I told them, so I took a picture and quickly walked away.

"Guess how got a job at Cruising Cruises!" I say as I walk into Sonic Boom. " and," I continued " guess what, We are going on a cruise around the world. As long as Austin performs we won't have to pay a thing"

"Awesome!" They all yell and Dez and Austin do the weird what-up handshake.

" Oh, and Ally I need to show you something, in private"

We walked upstairs into the practice room.

I showed Ally the picture of Dallas and that girl kissing, and she ran away crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Dez and I were talking to each other when I saw Ally running out of the practice room crying. I asked her what was wrong.

"Dallas...cheating...on...me." she said while crying.

I picked her up bridal style and took her up to the practice room. There she stayed crying against my chest.

Ally's POV

After Austin picked me up bridal style, I lay crying into his chest. I on ever knew how big abs he had until now.

After a while, I stopped crying and new walked back down to where Trish and Dez were. Trish was laughing at Dez. That was a surprise, usually she just picks on him. I looked at their hands and they were interlinked.

'omg Dez and Trish are dating!' I thought

We walked up to them.

"When did you two start dating" Austin asked

"Ah...Ah...You weren't supposed to see that!" Trish yelled

"I think that's cool that you two are dating" I said

"Anyways" Trish says "The cruise leaves tomorrow at noon. We have to go pack"

Austin's POV

We were all packed and on the cruise when we got our room key. It turns out Trish only booked us one room.

"Dez and I get the couch" said Trish.

"but that means Ally and I have to share the bed

'Yep" said Trish

"I have an idea, why don't we split the bed down the middle with pillows" Ally said

"Great idea" I replied

After we put the pillows down a guy came in and told us that we had five minutes till Austin preforms.

"Only five minutes till I preform. What should I sing." I said worriedly

"Sing Not a Love Song, I love that song" said Dez while pulling out a guitar from his bag and handed it to me.

You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song


End file.
